Lila Adler
by chenwang025
Summary: Roderich Edelstein was a person who lives in Austria. He's a simple guy who goes to his school, W Academy he is a smart one and he always goes to the music club after class. His parents are musicians who always travels around the world. Until one day, something bad will happen in his country, will he find out what's the cause and decide to save his country or will he fail?


_A/N: Hello everyone, I present to you an AU that I made~ This story will be focusing on Austria~ Yes, Austria. He will be the star of this story and good news guys, this will be an ongoing series, how many chapters it will be? Well, prepare for that :3_

()()()()()

It was a sunny morning in Austria, Roderich was preparing for school and he is currently taking a bath. His brunette hair is down as the water from the shower is running down from his hair to his feet. He sighed to himself 'Gott, I bet they will be causing trouble again, they always do. Seriously when will those three mature?' he said to himself as he continued taking a bath.

After a few minutes, he was done and have went outside the bathroom he then dries himself before putting on clothes just then, he heard a knock on the door. He approached the door and opened it once he opened the door, his violet eyes caught a glimpse on one of his maids who have brought his blazer. "Young Master, your blazer is ready." the maid said and hands him the blazer, Roderich nodded and got the blazer.

"Danke" he said. The maid bowed "Your breakfast will be up soon master." she said which Roderich nodded at and he thanked the maid and politely said that she may leave. After the maid left, Roderich closed the door and he went back preparing for school.

A few minutes passed, Roderich was done preparing and he went downstairs, completely ready to set out and he went to the dining room for his breakfast. When he arrived, he was welcomed by the maids and he saw that his breakfast today is tea and Schwarzbrot with some butter and jam. He looked at the maid who is currently serving some bread "Did mutti and vatti went back home?" he asked. The maid shook her head, "Sadly, they didn't yet young master." she said. Roderich nodded "Alright, I understand... they are busy after all." he said as he started eating. When he was done, he went to school by using his bicycle while he was cycling around town, Roderich was greeted by the other Austrians and he greeted them back as well. It was half an hour of traveling to W Academy but he didn't mind at all. He looked at the sky, his country was very peaceful now, unlike the past when it wasn't he was glad that nothing is happening on his peaceful country except on one thing he didn't know will happen…

Thirty minutes passed, he arrived at the school and he parked his bicycle on the area where the other bicycles are parked as well and he went inside the school. W Academy is a school where students around the world study together there are students that are from France, Italy, Germany, Spain, Hungary, Canada, America, England and even Japan. Roderich was the only student from Austria who studies there and he was smart.

Roderich was going to his classroom as he greeted some students while going there. During him going to the classroom, Roderich is oblivous of the infamous trio in school that is called "The Bad Touch Trio" trying to pull a prank on him.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, a German was the leader of the group and he had his two best friends with him, Francis Bonnefoy who is a French and a Spaniard named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo the three have been friends for a long time already and they are always pulling pranks together but they most likely target Roderich more.

Roderich was nearing their classroom and Antonio was peeking at the window. "Hey Gil! he's nearing hurry." he said and glanced at Gilbert who was currently putting a blackboard eraser filled with chalkdust on the sliding door "I know! I know!" he replied and was done putting the eraser. He smirked, "Kesesesesese~ You'll be white as snow later." Gilbert then took a seat on his desk. Roderich was now in front of the door. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio are now snickering.

When Roderich opened the door and went inside, he stopped then he sighed suddenly, he lifted his hand and caught the eraser Gilbert placed on the door without looking, he was in a sassy pose. "You fools never changed gott." Roderich said as he heard some girls squealing in amusement and some boys telling that he caught it. Gilbert's mouth agaped. Francis facepalmed and Antonio was in shock.

Roderich just let the others compliment him and he took a seat on his desk he then started reading books about the subjects that they will study today, when he was reading and from his peripheral vision, he suddenly saw a girl with black hair wearing a white dress walking on the hallway outside of his classroom and he sweatdropped. 'What was that just now..?' he said to himself and closed the book he is reading. He then opened the door and checked the hallways but, he found nothing. He glanced at the others and saw that they didn't react the same way as him, 'They didn't see ze girl?' he thought and made him a bit more confused so he just went back to his desk and continued studying.

()()()()()

 _A/N: Stay tuned for Chapter 2_


End file.
